When the ninja meets foxes
by TuSuperhero
Summary: After the fight against Kaguya he found himself stranded in another dimension. Now wandering through Japan Naruto came to his latest destination Kyoto where he met a person who would again change his life. NarutoxYasaka!
1. How I met you

**AN: So this Story will be the second fanfiction for me. Give me any advices you can give, since I really want to improve my writing skills in English! Thoughts about the story is appreciated too. :-)**

Text  
"Stuff somebody is saying"  
'thoughts'  
_flashbacktext  
'flashbackthoughts?'_

You know the drill better than me.

* * *

~Story Start~

Part 1

When Naruto Uzumaki visited the Kyoto, the first thing he noticed were the countless shrines and temples. He felt just like being home in Konoha when he walked through the historically preserved disctrict of Higashiyama. Flashbacks of his pranks against the Hyuga Clan came back to his minds as he marveled the priceless structures like Sanjusangendo, Ginkakuji and Nanzenji Temple that survived the World War II. He chuckled at the thought of the mainbranch knowing it was him who colored their hair pink but having no proof to verify it.

Now reminiscing about his home he started to really missing it. It has already been half a year when Naruto found himself stranded in this new world. Right after him finishing off Kaguya and Kuro Zetsu he felt a powerful Jutsu imploding from within his body. Kuro Zetsu, with the last ounce of power from his master pushed him like in the previous fight to another dimension. Altough this time without a way back. Not without him knowing a way back that is. And up until now Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi haven't found a way to reach out to him. Kurama wasn't a help either. How could he when he used all his power for Naruto. Without the old fuzzball he wouldn't have even survived the transmission into this dimension.

But now he was all alone. Kurama wasn't there anymore. Just a giant ball of golden chakra like he had access to when he first succeeded in controlling the bijuus chakra. Without any direction to take he made the best of his situation and checked where he was back then.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the soothing sound of waves crushing against the cliff near by Naruto heard when he first regained consciousness. The sky was clear and the sun was shining on his face. He didn't know anymore how long he layed in the soft green grass, but he stopped when a shadow was cast upon him._

_"Boya, are you alright?" asked a old sounding voice of a male. Naruto was immediately startled awake to the fullest. His instincts kicked in and all soggyness flew away. He had to calm himself down when he had the sight of the voice. It was just an man in an blue overrall. He wore a straw hat over his graying brown hair, had a pair of black horn rimmed glasses and a fishing rod over his shoulders and seemed in his late 50s or early 60s._

_"Shouldn't ya be in school? Like ...right now?" the old man asked with a raised eye. _

_'School?', Naruto thought._

_"Ahahaha, sorry old man but I'm already out of the academy for years now. I'm a full fledged Ninja, see see?" Naruto said as he pointed at his headband. "Actually, what are you doing here? We're in the middle of a war dattebayo! Shouldn't you be in the civilian shelter or something?"_

_The reaction of the old man wasn't exactly something Naruto expected. First there was starring. Then sighting. "Boya, aren't you too old to be a chuunibyou?" he said with a deadpan. "I know you youngsters love those animes and mangas but you shouldn't neglect your studies, ya know?"_

_'Chuunibyou? Anime? Mangas? What the heck is this geezer talking about?' through Naruto as he listened to the rambling of the old man._

_"..I know there isn't anything interessting here in Nemuro, but you shouldn't waste your time in fictional stuff.." he continued until Naruto interrupted his speech._

_"Wait Nemuro? It sure looks like Nami no Kuni for me."_

_"Land of Waves? Stop beeing stupid boya."_

_A thick mark appeared on Naruto. "Oi old geezer, you really should go and take shelter now" he said _

_'if Kaguya doesn't get you, I might' _

_"I really gotta go back and assist Sasuke fighting Kaguya and..."_

_*Twack!* He got hit by the rod on his head. It wasn't like it hurted him but still. "Oi, what the hell old man?"_

_"Stop beeing stupid brat. I'm giving you a life lesson here. And you're in Nemuro. Speak after me NE-MU-RO." the old geezer said with a serious face._

_"Ok ok," Naruto obliged. "And where is this so called N__emuro? Never heard of it."_

_Now it was the time for the old man to raise his eye. "Huh? Not from here boya? Nemuro is in the farthest east of Hokaido."_

_"Huh? Hokaido?" Naruto asked. 'Where the heck am I?'_

_"Oi, did you grew up in the wilderness? Doesn't even Hokaido ring a bell in ya? Please tell me at least you know you're in Japan!" the old man said agitated by the fact the the youngster in front of him seems to have delusions **and **amnesia._

_He was only met by silence... and then the sound of sweat dropping from the now very nervous looking Naruto._

_~Flashback end~_

"What a hassle it was" murmured the blond 17 years old teenager as he walked down the large wodden terrace of Kiyomizudera. He remembered that he snucked himself out of the confrontation. The old man just called the police and when he glanced away for a moment Naruto was already a mile down the road running away. It was hours later after panicking about the absence of Kuramas presence and mediating about his situation he decided to travel through this new world.

Sadly nobody seems to know about anything from his homeworld. There was zero similarity with the Five Great Shinobi Countries. No Hidden Villages and even the people didn't have chakra! Naruto still had hope though. So he traveled further even just for the sake of traveling, which leads our story to his current destination: Kyoto.

* * *

Part 2

It took him about half a day sightseeing all the stuff in Eastern Kyoto until he arrived at the Nishiki Market in the central of the City. The fresh food market was holding a little festival because of a so called Lunar New Year. 'Really...?A festival for the moon? That's just what Kaguya would've wanted.' Naruto thought. Ever since the fight against the goddess he had a bad feeling when he looked up the moon. It may not be the same, but it's unnerving him.

He wandered down the busy streets full of tourists, local people and stores offering their services without a specific purpose until he saw a little blond girl. She was standing in the middle of the crowd on her geta in a traditional miko outfit. The sleeves of her haori were featuring a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves. But not only does she stands out by the way she looks but something agitated Naruto by looking at her. He just couldn't point his finger to it.

Then his eyes met hers. When his deep, calm and clear blue met her big golden anxious eyes something happened to him. He felt like protecting her, just like he wanted to protect his precious people. Without a second thought he made his way to her and knelt so he could talk at the same height like her.

"Hey there, little miss. Are you lost?" Naruto asked with a calm voice, trying not to scare her. It's not like he wished to harm her but normally you shouldn't talk to foreign people right?

She nodded with a nervous expression, glancing left and right as if she were looking for somebody.

"Hmm...How about I help you? We could search for your parents together!" he said with a big smile.

She still looked like being on the edge. Sweet was dropped by Naruto but he wouldn't give up as a brilliant idea came to his mind.

"Ahahaha...how about I introduce myself first?" he said.

Then of all things he started the famous kabuki dance of his late teacher Jiraiya.

"Listen up, little miss! Open up your beady little eyes and take a good look!" he proclaimed loudly as everyone in the proximity were startled by him. "Behold, the divine ninja outworldly wild dance! Girls are flocking me! Dudes are avoiding me at any cost! From the north to the south, east to the west, a single glance of mine persuades even the most stubborn priestess. I'm rescueing princesses left and right, protecting the world with all my might! The name is ...Naruto Uzumaki!" he said as he stopped with a dramatic pose. "To your service" he finished with a wink of an eye.

All the people around him were first gawking at him but then turned around quickly to avoid losing their face in public. The little girl however started to giggle. With a tear in her eyes she said with a low whisper "You sure are funny..."

Minutes passed and this time she was looking directly at him with a small smile on her face. "My name is Kunou..." she stated nervously as she bowed lightly. "...and I kinda lost my mother in the crowd. Can you help me finding her?".

Naruto looked again at the short girl, who was really sad. 'She does reminds me of myself in a way' he thought.

He knelt down again and patted her on the shoulder while showing with the other hand at himself. "Don't worry Kunou-chan! We will find your mother! It's a promise dattebayo!" Naruto said while giving her his biggest smile.

"So...how does she look like?" he asked as he wasn't sure how to start.

"Uhm...like me?" she answered him equally unsure.

"Ahahaha... ," he laughed nervously. "How about I'll give you a ride on my shoulders, so you can look out for her hmm? I have yet to see somebody as cute as you here."

"Ah..." Kunou blushed slightly as she nodded to his suggestion.

"Uwah~," she squealed out the moment she was on his shoulders. "You are so tall!"

'Hehe, she sounds quite excited' he thought as he grinned. "So? Can you see her?"

"Hmm...no..." she stated with a sad expression.

"Don't worry too much Kunou-chan! Let's go around here a bit and see if we can find her right?" he said, sounding very positive and full of hope.

"Thank you..." she said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto reached out his hand to ruffle her hair slightly.

"You worry too much Kunou-chan!" he smiled a little bit as he started to walk through the crowd from booth to booth.

* * *

Part 3

Minutes passed and the hours came. The day came to it's end as the sun began to set on the horizon. The once blue sky turned to our protagnists favorite color orange. It was a beautiful scene with all the lights for the festival set and the Sakura trees in full bloom. The only thing nagging at Naruto was the feeling of guilt. Even after all the time walking around looking for the mother of Kunou the duo have yet to find any traces of her. They were literally walking around in circles until they sat down on the next best bench they could find.

"Yaaah, gomen Kunou-chan. Even the booth stands didn't see your mother around." Naruto sighted, sounding very tired even if he wasn't physically. He could still go on, but he felt the little girl tiring on his shoulder.

"No, it wasn't your fault! Thank you for trying," the short blond began, rushing her words as she tried to make excuses. "You did more than anybody I know would."

"Ahahaha, don't worry Kunou-chan. I'll stay with you until the end." Naruto said with a smile and his thumps up.

"Until the end?" She answered right away with big eyes. 'Huh? What made her so excited?' he asked himself while nodding to the short girl.

"Sure I do! I promised you right? Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises and never goes back to his words dattebayo!" he said proudly but was then interrupted by a loud noise.

*Grumble grumbble grumble*

Kunou's face cheeks flushed high as Naruto clearly could hear her hunger.

"Ahahaha," Naruto laughed lightly. "How about me buying you something to eat? My treat of course."

At his prompting, the little blond blushed again, and the smile on her face reminded him of the same euphoria he saw back on his own face when Iruka first treated him Ramen. "Hai!" she declared, a little too loud but obviously happy. "I-I mean...please." She bowed down a little bit ashamed.

"Yotto..." Naruto said as he stood up from the bench. "Would you like anything specific? Anything goes for me so you can decide what you want" he asked sheepingly while scratching with one finger on his whiskered face. 'Even though I'd love some Ichiraku Ramen'

Upon hearing his question her eyes seems to shine with happiness. Kunou jumped up and grabbed with her little hand two of his fingers to drag him a little bit outside the festival.

"Cmon Uzumaki-san! I know the best Takoyaki around here!" she said excitingly.

'Heh~ I guess the prospect of her favorite food made her all fidgety. Guess that's what we have that in common haha.' he grinned as he let himself get dragged through several booths until he came to a stand with the name Tomekichi Takoyaki labeled.

"Yokoso! Welcome to my humble stand my dear...oh well if this isn't little Kunou-chan! Oya, you came with your dad today instead of your mother?" The chef grinned as he saw his favorite costumer at his booth.

"Endo-san!" Kunou eeped, blushing slightly when her favorite Takoyaki Chef claimed the unexpected. "Ah, this is...um, that is..."

The sight of Kunou, acting so shy and demure around the chef was a really cute one. Still Naruto felt like stepping in to help her out a little.

"Heya," Naruto began with a smile, bowing to a respectable level to the other man. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service. I'm just the caretaker of little Kunou until her Mother comes to pick her up"

"Hoh? Are you really now? Here I am swearing you could be our princess father, since you both have the same shade of hair, haha!" Endo-san laughed loudly. "Well, come in! Seats just became free for you to sit at my little establishment."

The Duo sat next to each other while the Chef asked:" Well Kunou-chan, what can I offer you today? How about my daily special - today with daikon and tsuyu!"

Naruto looked at her expression to find pure bliss.

"Yes, please!" she said

"And what can I have for you Uzumaki-san?"

"I'll have the same as our...little princess"

"Yosh, two servings of daikon and tsuyu coming!" said Endo-san as he started to put the batter into the pan.

"T-thank you again for treating me Uzumaki-san. And helping me of course a-and..." Kunou started to stammer

"Naruto."

"...huh?"

"Just Naruto Kunou-chan! I was never a fan of honorifics" he said while giving her a smile.

"O-okay...Naruto...san." Kunou face was beet red.

"...Well it's a starter I guess" he said with a sweatdrop.

The two of them ate their food later on while chatting about trivial things - not knowing that it was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

**AN: Aaaand cut. about 2,5k words? Heck, how does Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer writes so much...gotta appreciate him much more from now on I guess.**

**The next 3 parts are written but not really fleshed out. **

**Leave me some reviews if you liked or have something to nag about! **


	2. How I met your mother

**AN: Wow, so many reviews! Since you guys have been waiting for the second chapter I'll move the rest of the AN below the chapter and let you read first. **

**Like Always: I don't own anything**.

~Story start~

Kunou's POV

Part 1

Kunou didn't have her best day. Not only because she woke up again next to the empty futon of her mother but she had especially a bad day because today was the anniversary of her father leaving her and her mother. Since that fateful day one year ago everything changed. Her mother threw herself to work as the leader of the Yokai Faction and left her with the Tengu Yokai named Karasu. It wasn't like Karasu-san was a bad company but she dearly missed her mother. As a 6 year old she can't remember many things as precise as she wished to. Even the face of the human who supposed to be her father is clouded. All what's left is his last words before he fled.

_~Flashback 1 year before the current events~_

_The small blond 5 year old Kunou was pouting. She sat alone at a swing watching parents and their sprouts going to the local Lunar New Year festival. How she wished her father or her mother could come too.  
__"Baka Kaa-san..." she muttered. Her cheeks puffed and tears were swelling from the sides of her golden eyes._

_"Mah mah, Kunou-hime. You should know your mom does what's the best for you...and your father." said a voice next to her swing. _

_Karasu-san has been her caretaker since she was a little kit. The Crow Tengu was in his human form right now. He was wearing a light green Haori over his white Kimono. Fitting to the nature of his Yokai species he had raven black hair and a slightly pointy and a longer-than-normal nose (which he was secretly embarrassed about)._

_"Mou, I know that." pouted Kunou as she remembered her mothers words the day before. "I know that I shouldn't be in the presence of father when Lunar New Year is taking place."  
__It was thanks to the Leyline Kyoto that her mother gained access to the immense magical power which was flowing beneath the city. But it was also thanks to the Leyline that her control of her Yokai power are down the drain right now. Lunar New Year is the time where the magical presence of the Leyline was much more potent than the rest of the year. Which is why her mother is not with her right now but at a sealed area in the temple to supervise the overflowing energy. It is an important task not only to prevent calamity to befall the land but also to protect the Kyoto Yokai faction as a whole. An important task which will fall to her hands one day but today her worries were elsewhere._

_She dearly wanted to go with her father at least to the festival. But she just couldn't because controlling of her own power is impossible right now. Up to this day her father knew nothing of the supernatural world. For him she was just his little girl, which is just fine if you have asked her. Why couldn't she just reveal her identity? Why did she have to hide? She just didn't understand. He was her father right?_

_"How about Endo's Takoyaki Kunou-hime? I've heard he is testing a now sauce." Karasu-san said taking her out of her thoughts._

_"Don't wanna" she murmured with a stubborn face._

_Karasu sighted as he looked up the horizon. As a caretaker he had the important mission to protect the daughter of his leader. But sometimes he just wished to take a day off and spend his time playing cards - gambling and winning a lots of money. _

_'Guhehe' he laughed in his mind thinking about his favorite hobby while showing a small blush on his face. _

_"Well how about you go with this old man to the festival Kunou-hime?" he said...only to be met by silence. "Kunou-hime?" he looked at her but he only found a empty swing moving slowly back and forth._

_"That...that kit escaped me again!" he screamed out morphing into a raven and flew to the sky to search for his protégé._

_Break_

_"...escaped me again!" echoed a voice through the woods of Kyoto. Kunou was running through the familiar green meadows and deep woods of the forest in north Kyoto. It was at times like this she could be in her most comfortable form. Her foxy ears were showing and behind her were nine thick furry tails with the same blond shade as her hair. She ran until she came to a forest glade. Since the very beginning of her life she was a child of nature. Running, climbing and exploring in the woods of her hometown were just as natural to her as her tails and ears._

_But while she enjoyed nature she disliked the coming solitude. Her mother was the first to bring her out to this very clearing. This was the place she first learned of her origin. Why she was different than her father and also why she couldn't be with him on Lunar New Year until her mom came back from the sealing ritual.  
_

_"Screw that" she said to nobody but herself. "I'm old enough to control myself!"_

_She ran home. The temple she was living with her mom and dad were also in the north of Kyoto. It was also the home of her ancestors since ages ago. Maybe it wasn't too late for her father to come with her to the festival. 'Mom wouldn't mind that, wouldn't she?'_

_A few minutes later she came to the temple. A few guests have been staying in the Inn. She put off her Geta at the entrance and ran to the office where her father would be working._

_"Chichi-Ue I'm home!" she proclaimed loudly as she as slided the shoji to the side to see the back of her father cowering over his luggage startling him as he heard her voice. _

_"Chichi-Ue why are you packing your clothes?" she said with an uncertain voice. "Are we having a Voyage?"_

_"No...no. Not we...just me. I'm going away." he said with a croaking voice._

_"Wh-what?" she didn't know the world anymore. "But why? What about Haha-Ue?" 'What about me?' she thought as tears swelled up her eyes._

_"I saw her...I was just curious what lied beyond that door...I wanted to call out on her but then...then s-she turned into this **giant** **MONSTER!" **he practically screamed at her._

_"B-but we can explain! Please Chichi-Ue give mom a chance to explain herself. It's not like we wanted to have this secret from you!" she tried to desperately persuade his father._

_"No...wait...you knew this aswell?" His gaze was now directed on her. Kunou felt a shiver down her spine as she saw the hatred on the face of the person she loved so dearly._

_"Chichi-Ue...please let me ex-" Kunou couldn't end her sentence. Her face felt swollen. No word, no whimper escaped her mouth as she stood there shocked of the action that took place. _

_"Just look at those ears of yours." He said while looking at her now exposed Fox ears. "We never shared any resemblance. I should have known..."_

_"F-fat..." Kunou said with a low voice._

_"Don't tell me that. You were never my daughter from begin with."_

_And then he left. Without saying another word._

_The 5 year old blond collapsed to the tatami floor, crying silently. Faint blue sparks flew around her slowly - then faster. They grew to 3 little hand sized Fox-fire flying around her in a steady tempo. The paper of the shoji door were ignited and fire spread through the wooden building very fast. All the time Kunou still sat at the position she was before. She couldn't understand what happened. Why did he left? Why couldn't he understand? Everything was over. _

_"Wind under my Wings heed my call. Bring those fire of tears and sadness to fall!" chanted a well known voice as a strong gust of wind extinguished the burning building. Raven Black feathers surrounded her as a familiar scent came to her nose._

_"Everything will be alright Kunou-hime." said Karasu as he held her in embrace. "Everything will be alright."_

_~Flashback end~_

Fox fire isn't easy to extinguish as one might think. Even though the fire was made by a Kyuubi Kit it still held power which was also boosted by the Leyline. Karasu back then used a lot of his windmagic, which caused his body to shrink from his statue of 170cm to an absurd height of 38cm. While he said that it doesn't bother him as much, Kunou still saw how annoyed he is about his height. Which is why she agreed on his plea to accompany him to the Lunar New Year. Now a year older than she was before only emotional stress could hinder her control over her own powers. She still didn't like the day. Even if Karasu tries to distract her from the fact that her father left her just a year ago.

'I just want to be alone' she thought. That was until she looked around and really was alone. 'Where is he again?!'

Meanwhile on the other end of the festival.

"S-she escaped... AGAIN!" croaked a voice of a really tiny man with a long nose as he hurried back to the temple to his mistress.

* * *

Part 2

Kunou wandered alone searching for her caretaker as she felt the residing energy of the Kyoto Leyline around her stabilizing.

'Mother will be finished soon. Maybe she will have time of us then' she thought with a smile.

The first weeks after that man left her and her mother she was really sad. She cried very often and holed up in her bed most of the time. Then the anger came. How could he just leave her. And how could he just leave her mother?! She was the best mother one could have. Nowadays she wouldn't think that often about him anymore. Not only because she wanted to forget him but also for her mothers sake. It wasn't just her who had to deal with his leaving.

She sighted as she walked from booth to booth. The streets filled up with local visitors and tourists and she got anxious. There were so many humans here! She never was alone in such a huge crowd.

'Calm down Kunou, you gotta keep calm or you'll lose control. Mother or Karasu-san will be here anytime soon to pick you up' she thought to herself. But as time passed her anxiousness grew tenfold. She was about to lose courage but when she looked at somebody something changed. Her big golden eyes met the calm and big blue eyes of the stranger she felt like staring at the ocean. She pictured herself standing on the hot sand of an endless beach watching as the waves came forth and back in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly the stranger was standing in front of her kneeling so she could even further take a good look on him. Beside his blue eyes were his really spiky blond hair in the same shade as hers. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore a gigantic travelling bag on his back.

"Hey there, little miss. Are you lost?" the stranger asked trying to not sound like a pedophiliac. Kunou nodded as she glanced left and right for the police. Her mother always said that she shouldn't trust any stranger. And then...he introduced himself.

'What the heck was that?' Kunou thought trying to withhold the dazzling laughter of hers.

And that's how she met her first friend. Truth to be told she really was vary of him at first but something about him just made her trust him. Maybe it was his honest laughing, his brilliant smile capable of illuminating even the darkest frown or just because Naruto was...Naruto.

She started to even liking him more as he invited her for food. She was really hungry after wandering around the festival for hours. Kunou led her new friend to the place she visited the most after sneaking away from Karasu. Endo-san always had an open ear for her and even gave her free Takoyaki the first time she stumbled over his store!

Needless to say she was very embarrassed when he mistook Naruto for her father. She glanced at him when he introduced himself to the chef.

'I wish you could be my dad...' said a tiny voice in her head.

* * *

Part 3

Naruto POV

"Your hair is really spiky Naruto-san!" Kunou said to him excitingly as she munched on her Takoyaki. "I didn't even smell hairspray or anything when I was on your shoulder"

"Ahaha...sorry? What do I smell like Kunou-chan?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hmm...Ramen of all things..." she muttered lost in thoughts.

'Well, I guess my special diet is showing off it's results' he thought with a small smile on his face.

"..skers?" Kunou asked.

"What? Sorry I was absorbed in thought."

Kunou puffed her cheeks a little bit. "I asked why you are having whiskers."

"Ara? Nah, these aren't whiskers Kunou-chan. Those are birthmarks." He said with a big grin.

"Heh? Can I touch them" Kunou said as she reached out her small hand.

"Eh...sure why not." 'She sure grow accustomed to me fast' he thought as small fingers traced the lines of his birthmarks.

"Uwah...these are the real deal." she said with big eyes.

"Ahahaha...the people from my village always said I do look like a pranking fox with these"

Kunou momentarily froze as she heard his words.

"Ano...Naruto-san do you dislike foxes?"

"Hm? Why asking?" He wondered

"I-I'm just curious." Kunou blushed slightly as she look away from him.

"Hmm...No. Truth to be told if I ever come across a fox who wished to befriend me again, I wouldn't decline." He said

"Again?" She asked immediately, sitting suddenly very near to him making him sweatdrop.

'Should I tell her about Kurama?' he thought.

"Well...I once met a fox. His fur was really red and pretty. I was very young back then and thought that I could keep him as pet, which was in hindsight not the best idea. He was a wild and free fox. He growled at me and even bit me once or twice. I came to the conclusion that I couldn't tame him, but that didn't stop me from befriending him. We had a really good time together." Naruto said as he remembered fondly of his interaction with Kurama.

"What happened to him?" she asked being absorbed in the little story.

"Hmm...when I came here we got separated...but I'm sure we'll meet each other again. We're partners for lifetime!"

'Kuruma will reform anytime soon. Whether in 1 week, 1 month, 1 year or even longer. I'll wait for ya aibo, dattebayo!' he said assuring himself that Kurama will be back someday.

"You are so cool Naruto-san!" Kunou said with a shaky voice.

Naruto now looked at her and saw that she had small tears in her eyes and red puffed up cheeks. Even snort was flowing down her nose.

"Mah mah, Kunou-chan. That's nothing to cry about." He said as he wished away her tears with a napkin.

"Kunou!" said a female voice behind Naruto loudly.

The first surprise of the day for Naruto was the sight of Kunou. He didn't expected to be surprised again as he looked at the person just at the entrance of the Takoyaki-stand. There standing and panting slightly was a beautiful woman donned in a traditional miko outfit which had the same colour scheme as that of Kunou. Her hair was bound to a high ponytail and the rest were trailing down to her exposed neck. Naruto stared at her eyes as she stared back at him unsure of the situation. It was the same golden color Kunou had.

"Haha-Ue!" Kunou said loudly as she jumped to the arms of the new person.

It doesn't happen often, it actually shouldn't happen at all but in times like these the blond ninja found himself caught off guard.

"HEH?!" He stared with an open mouth at the possibly most beautiful mother he ever met.

* * *

**AN: Again, arigatou for so many reviews and subscriptions to my little story!**

**I'll try to write better chapter by chapter so bear with my English ^^"**

**Trivia**

**Chichi-Ue - very formal way to address ones father**

**Haha-Ue - very formal way to address ones mother**

**Karasu Tengu - It's a humanoid Crow Yokai. Tengu's are known for being trickster and playing cards. Hence Tengu Cards. **

**Takoyaki was invented by a guy named Tomekichi Endo in 1935.**

**All places I've named before are real and you can find them in real life.**

**QA Time! I'll try to answer the questions here :-)**

**This story is a straight Naruto-Yasaka thing. No Harem.**

**It was actually never meant for the story to reach more than 50k words. I guess about 30k-40k with a max of 50k till I reach the end of the story. That is if I follow the plot I've planned and stay with ~2,5k words each chapter.**

**No Devils/Angels. Maybe Rias and her peerage will get a cameo like Stan Lee in the Marvel movies haha.**

**While I do like and read the stories of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, I do not want to copy him. I guess you could say that he writes Shounen fanfiction while this fanfiction is more Shoujo like.  
**

**This said there isn't much weight on how powerful somebody is/will become. I have my focus on relationships and character development.**

**I was inspired by "Debt of a Sword" by Gabriel Blessing and the want of having a Highschool DxD Fanfiction without...Devils and Dragons. Well that being said: If you want to start your own fiction with more or less of the plot...feel free to do so. Kami knows we need more of those here haha.**

**Till the next time!**


	3. How she looked at me

**AN: Thanks for all you reviews again and sorry for the late update. RL stuff came up and took all my time. Nothing changed since the last update. Still don't own anything.**

**~Story Start~**

Part 1 - Yasaka POV

A single drop of sweat dripped slowly down her forhead. Time seemed endlessly as she sat in lotus position in the middle of the magical circle trying to concentrate on her task. How long has she been sitting here? Yasaka could just hope that it was over soon. It wasn't very hard but it felt draining for sure. But still...containing the strong magical outbursts which came every now and and then felt so nostalgic. It was like being pregnant with her little kit all over again! Kunou was such a sweet little cutie. If Yasaka was ever in love before, the concept of love paled in comparison what she felt for her daughter. She would do anything for her and it broke her heart when she came home one year ago. Seeing her heartbroken was the very least thing she ever wanted. Kunou is probably feeling all lonely today too. How can she be the leader of the Yokai faction if she can't protect her most precious person? Has she failed her daughter? She decided to make it up with her.

'I'll try to find a way to patch things up here as soon as possible!' she thought to herself still sitting like a rigid statue in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by several Yokai of different species. Her eyes were closed but she could feel their silhouettes illuminated by the dimmly shining purple magic circle. To her left were the leaders of a few Yokai clans.

The young leader of the Kappa-clan, Kawataro scratched slightly at his reptilian forest green skin. He has yet to become used to the world outside the rivers surrounding Kyoto. He was young but exceptionally wise for his age. Even if the expression kappa no kawa nagare or a kappa drowning in a river conveys the idea that even experts makes mistakes. Yasaka has yet to see him making one.

To her right was Sojobo, fitting in the position of her right hand. He used to be her teacher until she reached adulthood about 4 centuries ago. Right before the time she took over the leadership of Kyoto from Sojobo himself. Seeing him with proud and little watery eyes was one of the best memories she had. Sojobo was a Dai-Tengu and one of the 15 gods from the ancient Tengu meigi ko, a scripture as equal as the holy bible itself. He and his brothers originated long long before the Edo time but has been worshiped since then. The 15 daitengu's are usually residing on mountains, the natural pathway for magical leylines. Which is why Sojobo of Mount Kurama is in the majority of cases listed as the greatest of the daitengu - followed by Jirobo of the Hira Mountains and Tarobo of Mount Atago. The latter was also attending to the current ritual since Mount Atobo was also in the north of Kyoto.

Around those three important personalities were lesser but still important Yokai to find. Zuihitsu, the wild Nekomata and her adopted sister Kaibyo a Bakeneko of the Cat-clan. The twins Yatsukahagi and Ogumo from the Tsuchigumo Spider Clan. The great Enryaku-ji, a 7m tall red oni who had his own temple at Mount Hiei in the northeast of the center of Kyoto. Normally the Oni clan would stay for themself, dozing off on roofs or watching the sky as the clouds flew by. But today all the yokai clanheads were attending to assist their leader in case something goes wrong.

Which didn't happen for the last 4 centuries.

Which means everybody but the 3 important yokai were currently dozing off leaning against the walls. The twins were quietly weaving clothes for their spiderlings while the two cat yokai pushing the ball of woll to each other. Even Enryaku-ji had a big snot bubble coming out of his nose implying that he is being asleep. He was dreaming of his childhood where he played hide and seek with his friends. He got ripped out of his dreams though since he felt something coming. One of the abilities of the oni was to slightly feel the mood of the persons around them. They couldn't control them directly but since the knowledge was given to them, they had the advantage to direct their conversations to their will as long as they were spell binder. And the mood he felt right was quite different than the ones he felt in the room. Intense concentration of Yasaka, the strong attention of the vice-leaders, slight half-heartedness by the rest and now...built up despair.

Enryaku-ji looked to the entrance as he felt the mood walking up and down the door.

"Enryaku-ji-sama, is something amiss?" said Yasaka noticing his shifting figure at the corner of her eyes.

"Hm." confirmed the big yokai with a deep voice. "Somebody is walking up and down at the entrance. I think he seeks to see you but fears the disruption of the ritual."

"Would you like to invite him in? I think after over 400 rituals I am experienced enough to hold a conversation while fulfilling my task."

The red oni nodded as he moved his gigantic body through the room. He pressed his hands on the big steel doors as he opened them slightly.

"Karasu-chan?" asked Sajobo as he looked at his protégé with a raised eye. "Something happened that you had to come here?"

The crow tengu could only stutter in embarrassment.

* * *

Part 2

Yasaka moved with a hasty tempo through the crowd of the Nishiki market. Just about half an hour ago she heard of Karasu how her daughter escaped his grasps again.

'I swear if Kunou didn't like the old crow I wouldn't **ever** consider him as a caretaker. Much less as a caretaker for her daughter!'

She couldn't even count the times Kunou just sneaked out to the woods without anybody noticing. It would always be the same. She would be the one to pick Kunou up. They would go to Endo's Takoyaki stall and had their little mother-daughter time. Just today was a but timing to sneak away. She had her job to do and especially today she didn't want her daughter to be alone. Not only because of the disruption of the magic in the area but also because today was _the _day. She doesn't want to remember him anymore. That man who hurt her daughter doesn't exist anymore. Not for her at least.

"Hey! Hey lady!" said a man waving at her with one hand while preparing his yakisoba at his booth with the other.

"Ah, I'm not really in the mood for Yakisoba right now..." Yasaka tried to excuse herself fast.

"Mah mah, that's not what I want" he said with sweatdrop. "I think your daughter is looking for ya!"

Now he had her attention. Kunou shouldn't talk to strangers. She didn't like Yakisoba either. It was too sticky for her.

"Yeah yeah, you two look really alike. Let me guess - little blond girl in a miko outfit?"

"Yes! When did you see her? Which way did she go?" Yasaka asked quickly.

"Well...she was here about half an hour ago...I think she went this way." the cook said as he pointed over his shoulders. "Yup went that way with your husband."

"...husband?" she asked rigidly with a dry tone. Yasaka's mind just went overdrive.

'What? Is **he **here? What should I do if I see him? I might not contain myself and rip him in shreds the moment..."

"Yup. It's not everytime I see a japanese holdhold full of blonds." he yakisoba chef said as he nodded to nobody but himself since Yasaka has long been gone. "Huh? Were did she go?"

~Break~

If Yasaka was spurting she was now running through the crowd as the mass of people divided themself feeling the ominous aura coming out from her. If Yasaka's mind was racing before, it was now skyrocketing.

"Who the heck has my baby?! A stranger is kidnapping her! Gotta get her gottagethergottagether...BUT WHERE IS SHE?!' Yasaka stopped at a cross-way right outside the Nishiki market panting as she tried to grasp her thoughts.

'ENDO'S!' her mind practically screamed. Five minutes later she was standing before her daughters favorite restaurant. She slided the shoji door as she saw her daughter being comforted by a blond man who now looked with his blue eyes at her. Kunou's cheeks were red and puffed up. Her snort was running down her nose as the stranger wiped it with his napkin. But the most notable thing were her tears. Kunou just cried. Her daughter just cried. She hasn't cried much these lasts months. It felt like all the grief and sorrow of the loss of her biological father dried the ability for her to cry. But now just in this moment she cried. Because of a stranger nonetheless! She doesn't know if she would thank the stranger or strangle him.

"Kunou!" she said loudly. Her daughter turned her head to her direction and her expression now seemed to shine.

"Haha-Ue!" her daughter said equally loud as she jumped to her arms as always.

"HEH?!" The man gaping at her and her daughter with an open mouth.

Yasaka had now the full view of the stranger. He was a little bit taller than her, had spiky blond hair and wore a long sleeved black jacket with an orange zipper fitting to his orange pants. He had remarkable blue eyes, whiskers on each cheek and on his forehead was a headband composed of a metal plate and a band black cloth. He was sitting on one of the chairs of Endo's stall and next to him was his quite big luggage.

"Haha-Ue, I want to introduce you to somebody!" Kunou said excitingly as she wriggled herself out of her embrace and hopped to the blond stranger smiling at him. "This is Naruto-san! He was helping me finding you."

'I haven't seen her smiling that brightly for a long time' thought Yasaka as she looked suspiciously at Naruto with a raised eye. 'They are on first name basis?! He could very well be a child molester!'

"Ahahaha, y-yo!" He said nervously. "You can just call me Naruto too. I'm not a fan of honorifics." The blond enigma now stood up and ruffled the hair of Kunou.

"Don't worry. Your daughter didn't cause any problems." he said with a bright smile. Still Yasaka wasn't happy. There are still questions left unanswered

'Where did he come from? Was he a yokai? Does he know...' fumed Yasaka silently still starring at Naruto.

"Well...how about we order seconds... and you let me explain what happened." He asked bashfully.

Yasaka sighted. He doesn't seem to be a bad person. But there is still something fishy about him. She just can't put her finger on it.

* * *

Part 3

Naruto POV

"...and after hours of searching the sun began to set. I guessed Kunou was tired and kind of hungry after I heard..." Naruto stopped and sweatdropped momentarily as he saw the glare of Kunou. "...well I guessed it was time to get something to eat and there we were. Eating at Endo's and talking about stuff."

"Staff?" asked Kunou's mother. She now sat next to Kunou who sat next to him.

"Yeah! You know...things we like...things we dislike...just general stuff" He said with a wide grin.

For the last 20 minutes Naruto tried his very best to show his best side. Kunou's mother looked very agitated and one does not take on the wrath of a woman much less of a mother. He showed his best behavior, his courteous side - hell, he didn't even eat like a barbarian. Still, Kunou's mother still seemed to be suspicious of him. He sighted.

'Geez, what does it take for her to trust me?' Wait...why would I want that?' he asked himself.

Back then when he first saw Kunou he felt something. It wasn't anything chakra-like or anything he knew of. Senjutsu? Nah way to young for that. Nonetheless he needed to know more about this feeling. If it's a way to go back home he had to grasp it. The fact that he doesn't feel anything from her mother was weird though. Is it something only Kunou has?

"You have yet to introduce yourself, ya know?" he asked with a little pout.

"That's right Haha-Ue! That's impolite" reprimanded Kunou her with a raised finger. "You always taught me to be polite to everyone!"

"Ah..." her mother held her hand in front of her mouth with a little shock. "Gomen, Naruto-san. I didn't want to be impolite...it just seemed weird to me that a stranger cared so much..."

Kunou's mother seemed really in distress and Naruto started to feel a little bit guilty. He didn't want a daughter to scold her own mother!

"Yaaa...I just wanted to help a lost girl finding her way back dattebayo! Little Kunou reminded me of myself back when I was young, hehe" he said grinning while scratching his temple in embarrassment.

"Hmh...how about we start anew?" the blond woman offered him with a sincere smile. The first he saw on her face.

'Hopefully many more will come. Those are mesmerizing.' he thought.

"My name is Yasaka...thank you for taking care for Kunou." Yasaka said while bowing slightly to the ninja. "Today is a special day and I didn't want her to be alone."

"Ah...Uzumaki Naruto to your service. Pleasure to finally meet Kunou's mom I guess." He said with a big smile. "Yeah I wouldn't want to go to Lunar New Year festival alone too, hehe. But man, when Kunou said you'd look like her, I didn't think you'd be that pretty."

Upon hearing his compliment Yasaka began to blush lightly.

"How bold of you Naruto-san. Hitting upon a mother while her daughter is right next to her" she said while again holding her hand to her mouth.

"A-ah, I mean that...y-you know it's..." he began to stammer like a certain black-blue haired kunoichi. Naruto even felt heat creeping up his face. His heartbeat was so loud that it felt like a earthquake.

All the while Kunou observed the interactions of Naruto and her mother. They started on a wrong footing but now they were like the newly-weds in the novel Nagashino 1575 of Stephen Turnbull she sometimes reads. Then a wonderful idea popped in her mind.

"Ano...Haha-Ue, didn't you have to...watch over the temple?" Kunou asked her mother bringing the two adults out of their musings.

"Actually Sajobo-oji-san had volunteered to take over. He said he wished to do something important once in a while. You know how he can be, when he misses his old job"

"Then you are free right? We can go to the festival right?" Kunou said excitingly.

"Well, if that is what you wish."

"Yay! C-can we bring Naruto-san with us?" Kunou asked with her puppy eyes. "Please?"

"W-well...I don't mind but I wouldn't want to impose..." Yasaka answered uncertain while glancing at the blond ninja.

Two pairs of golden eyes were now looking at Naruto expecting him giving them an answer.

'Well, nothing to lose I guess'

"Sure, I wouldn't want to disappoint my new friend hm?" he said smiling all the way to the blushing Kunou.

~Break~

Darkness already set above Kyoto but the streets were filled with lamps in all sorts of colored light. Hundreds of people were having a good time visiting the countless booths getting themselves their favorite food, beverages like amakaze and playing little games like trying to catch small goldfishes with little paperpans. And just like the other people around them the trio of three blonds enjoyed their own time. Getting leaded by Kunou the two adults had an ever watching eye so she doesn't get lost in the crowd. While Naruto had a slight feeling that Kunou gets lost very easily, Yasaka already knew of that particular...habit. Both of them still held a slight distance to each other but they weren't uncomfortable to each others presence anymore. Times seems to fly by and Kunou pacing through the crowd become slower and slower.

"Getting sleepy sweety?" Yasaka knelt down to her height and patted her on her head

"Munya~" Kunou said while she rubbed her eyes. "Muuu...I still want to see the firework with you two"

'Heh, I guess after a whole day strolling around and having fun she finally gets tired.' Naruto thought while giving her a kind smile.

"Naruto-san do you have a place to stay while you are in Kyoto?" asked Yasaka as she looked at him over the shoulder of her daughter.

"Hm...I totally forgot about that." Naruto said with a straight face making Yasaka sweatdrop. While he had planned to visit various attractions of Kyoto he didn't thought of reserving a room in a hotel. "I don't really thought of reserving hotels. I just thought I'd find one pretty easily since ya know...we're in Kyoto."

"Well...would you like to stay with us for the night? We're running an inn and I can do that at least after you took care of my little Kunou here."

"You are running an Inn?" Naruto asked with a surprised face. Did his devils luck kicked in again?

"The best Inn you can find in Kyoto Naruto-saaan~" Kunou said tiredly with a long yawn. "We could see the firework there!"

"Well...since your mother has already offered, I guess I'll be your guest for the night." he said smiling at Kunou first and then bowing slightly to Yasaka. "Please take care of me."

This will be the first time Naruto will spend his night somewhere else than alone in a hotel or camping in the woods. Since his arrival in this dimension he hasn't had a lot of contact with the local population here.

'I think this is the longest time I've been with somebody. The last one was the crazy fisherman back then in Nemuro. This is certainly an improvement.'

"Well let's head back home, shall we? It's almost bed time for you sweety and it sure has been a long day for all of us." said Yasaka to the other two blonds.

"Come on Kunou, I can give you a piggyback ride the way back."

"Really?" the little girl said with her big golden eyes. "But it's still really far away."

"You are tired and I'm fit enough to carry at least 5 girls of your size dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed proudly pointing with his thump at his chest. "I'll be the hero who carries the princess back home!"

'Urgh, what a cheesy line.' he thought to himself.

He blushed a bit when he saw the grin on Yasaka's face. Suddenly he felt a small tuck on his back and warmth spread over his shoulders and his neck.

"Yosh! Onwards to the north yuusha-sama!" Kunou said excitingly as she jumped on his back making him sweatdrop.

"Yotto...ready?" he asked the little girl on his back. Upon receiving a nod from her he started to go to the general direction were she actually points to.

It does remind of the time when he had Shion on his back. The priestess of the Oni no kuni also wore a Kimono back then when they were fleeing from Yomis Yon Ninshuu. He could actually see some similarities between her and Kunou. They were both very vary of him at first but warmed up quite quickly. It's always a good feeling for him when he is making new friends. Even here in this new world.

Unbeknownst to the two Yasaka just stood there as she watched the two of them interacting.

"Ah...wait up!" she said running after them upon being all alone. "Those two are like two sides of the same coin. Both will get lost here!"

* * *

**Aaand cut. It's hard writing when you have things unresolved in RL. And it's also hard to write a happy situation when you are angry yourself. That's the reason I didn't finish writing until now. I actually had like 80% ready on Thursday but stuff happens :/**

**Now to this chapter:  
**

**I made my first OC! I've thought really long about this decision and decided to bring in some Japanese folklore! All characters are retrace-able and often have their own wiki page. You'll find a write up further below.**

**Anyways! Thank you so much for the reviews and the messages. Cracks me up everytime. First chapter were 2.5k words, second 3k and this is 3.5k long. (Without the AN)  
I'll try to work on my workflow, it's a promise. :)**

**Attention: Beware of long yokai write up. All characters are based on research. (insert Jiraiya giggle)**

**Daitengu Sajobo is the former Yokai faction leader, and quasi-grandfather figure for Kunou and sensei for Yasaka. I'll paint him up as "the Jiraiya of Yasaka and Kunou".**

**According to the Japanese folklore Sajobo is the mythical king of the tengu. His name means "high Buddhist priest" and he is an ancient yamabushi aka. mountain hermit. He also teached swordsmanship to Minamoto Yoshitsune, a famous swordsman of the late Heian and early Kamakura period. If you like poular warriors and famours samurai fighters, his name should be known to you. **

**Back to Sajobo. His hair according to a painting is just like Jiraiya with long white hair and the typical long nose of the tengu. **

**Kappa Kawataro - Kappa's are another yokai you can find in Japanese folklore. **

**Kawataro is just another name of Kappa, since it's meaning is literally "river-boy". Their habitat are usually rivers and ponds and since Kyoto has 6 big rivers I thought I'd build one in. Maybe he'll play a little role later on. Let's see were this goes.**

**Zuihitsu and Kaibyo - Nekomata are already existing in the HDxD world so why not implementing them? The bakeneko's are also cat yokais which gave me the idea of implementing those two.**

**Zuihitsu's name comes from the script "Ansai Zuihitsu". In this script you'd find one of the first descriptions of the nekomata yokai by the statement "a cat that is several years of age will come to have two tails, and become the yokai called nekomata".**

**Unlike nekomatas the bakenekos only have one tail. While Nekomatas were born as nekomata, bakenekos were first cats who turned into a yokai. Which is why Kaibyo is only adopted.**

**Bakenekos are literally "catmonster". Kaibyos name would translate to "ghostcat" which is another title for bakenekos.**

**Yatsukahagi and Ogumo - Tsuchigumos are literally translated "dirt spider" and are often titled to the renegade local clans of japan back then.**

**Their names are both alternate names for the mythological Tsuchigumo Spider Yokai and both mean "giant spider".**

**That's it! Until next time.**

**PS: Still no harem.**


End file.
